Detention
by Halleyisonfire
Summary: Perfect straight A student Lenalee gets detention on the first day of school. but that's the furthest thing from her mind after she meets the red head she has never seen before. :RATED M FOR LANGUAGE, just to be safe: (I made my own cover photo, yes I know it's lovely)
1. Chapter 1

**Hailmangintion~ I do not own D Gray Man! I wanted to write something new, I got some sort or block on the my other Fic so here we are, reviews are awesome and stuff! I want to make this less smut, I WANT to make this a romance but I'm slowly going in a different direction as I continue to write more and the more I think about it. :3  
**

* * *

"OH CRAP I'M LATE" Lenalee exclaimed while she runs to school, toast in hand that her brother has made for her just before letting her go. the morning rituals of almost loosing his marbles over the fact that his "little" Lenalee was entering high school.

"_first morning of becoming an adult_" as Komui would put it. rolling her eyes at the thought of him freaking out so much over the smallest things.

**-Earlier that Morning-**

**"ooohh Lenalee, do you really have to go!? I cant STAND the fact that you're growing up. please oh please just stay home and spend time with your poor older brother?"**

**"Not this again" she almost yells rolling her eyes rushing to the bathroom half brushing her long black hair, rushingly putting it in pigtails that reached almost past her waste. trying to squeeze the last bit of life out of the toothpaste out of the tube she hears her brother sulking in the kitchen.**

**"Komui, I'll be home right after school, you don't have to worry, you wont miss me to much" mouth full of Toothpaste she begins in a slur "Plus you'll still be at work when I get home..."** **as she spits the last bit of foam out of her mouth and looks at herself in the mirror. obviously rushed, looking half asleep and warn out with her hair in a bit of a frizz "****_no time for make-up today_****" she thinks to herself as she runs to the kitchen grabbing the burnt toast off the plate and dashing for the door. **

**"LENALEE! don't go I'll home school you, you don't ever have to go again! their are disease's outside, and death... and... and BOYS!" Komui screams as he jumps in front of the door on his knees tugging lenalee by the bottom of the shirt. Komui is the only living relative that Lenalee has, as ridiculous as he came off to other people, Lenalee knew where he was coming from. When she was only 6 and Komui was 14 both their parents had died in a freak car accident. not really remembering the details, it still brought pain to her heart. She loved her parents, they were perfection in her eyes. kind, sweet, loving people to everyone they had met, Komui had told her stories of them every night when she were little, How much they cared about both of their children and how much they did for them both. she missed them every second of every day, but with Komui around, it made it much easier. she knew she never had to carry the burden alone. If she had anything to talk about or ask about her parents, He would share everything about them like they had never left. **

**putting deep thoughts aside, it was already 8:10 and Komui was over stepping his limit today. was it going to be like this EVERY morning until she graduated and went to Colle- "****_oh god, I don't even want to think about that right now_****" **

**she pushed Komui's hands off to the side, got down to her knees and looked him in the eyes. the grey cheerful eyes she saw every day were nothing but black as they looked back at her. Obviously he was upset but she REALLY had to go. "I'll be okay, I promise" with a smile and a swift kiss on the cheek. "I'll BE HOME LATER" she yells throwing the door open. Komui watched as she vanish behind the corner. "She promised..." Komui says to himself doubting the thought. not that he didn't trust her, he just did not trust other people. what would happen to him if anything had happened to his Lenalee? thought lingering in his mind as he slowly sipped his coffee closing the door and walking back to the kitchen. **

* * *

it was a abnormally hot morning in the middle of September. the roads were empty as of the students have already been off since the first class had actually started at 8, it was already 8:20. She began to sprint half chewing the burnt toast before actually swallowing it, causing her to chock down every bite. Lenalee has never once been late for class in her entire life, and this being the first day of school makes it even more stressful. as her long flowing black hair flys in the air and her jacket jumbling up behind her she turns the corner before realizing there were two other kids.

"ow, dude, what the hell" she heard as she rammed right into the back of someone. she had dropped her purse in the collision and bent down to collect everything as fast as she could. "watch were you're going kid, jeez" he almost yells at her as shes still shoving everything inside her purse. "oh, OH GOSH I am so sorry" Lenalee Proclaims as she stands up whirling around fast to become face to face with a tall red head with an eye patch almost knocking herself down again. the eye she DID see was deep green, she got lost in them for a second, the perfection of how complex and stern his face looked while he was looking past her, like he barley even noticed she was there. he had a bandana tied around his head trapping half of his hair behind it, the hair that was free was wild, literally all over the place, like he woke up and tied the bandana in and left,showing that he had no effort into it at all. the sheen of his hair caught her attention right away. red, but not just red, a deep bright red that glistened in the sun, she was betaken by the shire handsome face he held, the lines the creased in his cheeks that would result in dimples when he smiled, she wanted him to smile, she longed for him to smile, just to see the dimples. she had just rammed this guy in the back and was now just staring at him, all stress of being late set aside. she had forgotten everything in her mind. the only thing that was important was this kid. he wore tight white skinny jeans tucked into high cut boots that were zipped halfway down, a loose black button up cardigan with the sleeves lazily pulled up, bunching up right above his elbows. he was utterly handsome and she was blown away at how someone like him would be in her presence.

"hey... kid..." he almost whispers facing down but still looking past her. "can you get out of my way?"

"o- oh, sorry... " Lenalee looks down almost embarrassed and takes a step past him to grab a book she had dropped almost forgotten.

"RHODE...!" she almost jumps from the sudden burst of his husky voice, hearing footsteps smash onto the ground growing softer behind her. she sits there for a second thinking of this kid until all the worries rush back to her. "CRAAAAAAP" she stands up turning around and begins running again. "I'm so laaate UGH"

* * *

"Nice of you to show up miss... Lee" The teacher begins as she first walks into the door, looking down at the roster writing a small check next to her name. "wouldn't it be nice if school actually started at nine" He looks up at the befuddled petite girl standing at the door looking down at her black slip on shoes. "very well, nothing to say for keeping me waiting?" The tall dark teacher puts down his papers and turns his back to the class taking a seat at his desk. "I'm.. I'm sorry I woke up la-"

"I'm sorry but that's not my problem, we already did introductions. stay after class so we can officially meet each other. now, take a seat next to Mr. Walker"

Lenalee looked up a bit surprised, "_ALLEN!? oh thank god!"_ she thinks to herself. She and Allen had known each other for years, they have been in the same class since pre-K. he was her rock, thank goodness he was with her right now. she picked up her purse and moved to the back corner table where her white haired friend sat. "thank goodness its you" she whispers to him with a small bleak smirk "yeah, now I can keep an eye on you" he says back rolling his eyes. "detention on the first day? new record" he smiles his wide sarcastic smile. "shut up!" she whispers back elbowing him in the side.

today was going to be a day for the books, Lenalee's first impression was shit. she had never gotten detention before. what was she going to tell Komui? aw shit, KOMUI! "fuuuuck" she sighs, looking down at her desk. She had promised not even an hour ago that she was going to be home before he was. now he'll freak out and probably go on a rampage and punch every person in sight. Allen looks up at lenalee and gives her a slight smirk. "I'll stop by after school and tell Komui what had happened" Allen reassured her before she even began to tell him what was bothering her. "I'm so glad you are in my life Allen..." she whispers looking straight down at her desk. "more so, thank god Komui likes you" she half laughs.

she looked up at the bare walls of the class room, nothing, not even posters or a calendar or even a clock. the class was empty other than the 17 other students. she stared out the window right next to her chair and watched as the birds chirped and fluttered free in the wind not having to worry about stupid pity stuff like being late, detention and boys. yes, the red head was still in her mind, how could she have forgotten? she was so thrown back by him, she could barley think straight. once she started thinking of him all other thoughts vanished. Komui would understand if Allen talked to him, Komui trusted Allen. and it WAS komui's fault she was late today. but.. that red head... who was he? why was he in the middle of the street, was he enrolled in the school? how old was he? she had never seen him before, same grade? older? who was that girl he was with, Rhode? what kind of name is that anyways? but what was his name?

"Lavi Lavi Lavi..." she hers the teacher say under his breath. she didn't pay much attention, still looking out the window, the Red head still in mind.

"when will you learn?"

"MIIIKKKKK, old buddy old pal, how are ya you old coot?"

"_THAT VOICE"_ she looks up staring right at the door at the late student. caught by the red hair she was out of breath. "_oh god I cant concentrate with him in my class_!" Lenalee begins to look around for where the other empty seat were, there was only one she could see, one in the opposite side of the room to her in the middle ally. Allen noticed her frantically looking around and looked at the red head. "_HIM?"  
_he mouths to Lenalee not really paying attention to her long time friend.

"I should have expected you to be late today" started with a sigh, rubbing in-between his eyes in frustration, he threw down his papers and look at the red head. "none the less, stay after class." he says still looking at the down right perfect boy.

"awww, why you gotta be like that!?" The red head says with a smirk, "you figured I would have been late, I had... important business to attend too, you see, I have things I have to take care of" he scoffs "why give me detention? we all saw it coming"

"take a seat behind , Bookmen" Mikk sounding more annoyed then ever.

"_wal.. walker" _she thinks to herself in a scream, looking behind her best friend noticing an empty seat. Allen notices her stress and almost loses composure, wanting to do nothing but laugh. He loved Watching her squirm, one of his few joys in life. Lenalee was always the straight minded person, to see her flip was a rare and enjoy-full occasion for Allen.

"... don't be so formal..." the red head waves off walking down the isle with a half smile on his face. that face, that perfect stress-less handsome face. Lenalee couldn't handle the presence of the red head. what was she going to do?

He almost throws his bag on his desk, with a sigh and flops down onto the chair hitting Allen's in the back and causing it to rustle, Allen looked back with a sneer and the red head did nothing but stare into his eyes and give him a bright wide smile. "hey!" he begins still smiling straight at him. "douche" Allen says under his breath rolling his eyes looking back up in front pretending to pay attention to the Teacher. Lenalee straightens herself up stiff looking nowhere but straight forward. "_he's in my class... what... why, I don't need this distraction. ohhh god" _she begins to think as she feels the heat of eyes burning at her back, she could sense him staring at her, why? what was he doing, was there something on her skirt? was he even thinking of her? what if he was just looking out the window? no, she could FEEL his eyes on her. Lenalee was going to lose it, and Allen could tell, trying so hard to hide a smile. She could see her friend also staring at her from her peripherals, but did not dare to look his way.

First hour in the first class on the first day of school in her first year of high school and Lenalee has enough stress to give her a heart attack. this red head this fucking red head, the asshole has her mind tangled as a bread tie twisty, having nothing but her full undivided attention, and he barely knew she existed.

* * *

**Hailmangintion~ so far so good I LIKE to think. reviews reviews reviews pls and thanx  
**

**I already have the next chapter in mind so it wont be so much of a wait, no worries no worries... STOP WORRYING!**

**good. **

**...**

**I want a Lavi Plushy please...? okayokay.  
**

**OH! also, expect KandaxAllen in next chapter.** **mmm so excited! (second) FAVORITE ship ~**


	2. the hard life of Lenalee

**Hailmangintion~ well fuck man, I am lazy and work and sleep and eat all the time... I found a new anime and it's been taking up the rest of the time I DO have, I'm sooorrryyyy.**

**(not really) **

**anywhooooo, just to clear some confusion up, this is not allenxlenalee. I was just introducing Allen? idk their just best friends and I haven't really gotten to the whole LenaleexLavi/KandaxAllen yet cause well, first chapters are usually boring. **

**also, I'm worn out from working and this is just going to be what pops into my mind as I sit here and listen to Clannad's soundtrack and smoke my entire pack. ENJOY :3**

* * *

Chapter two:

the bell rings for lunch and everyone gets up and begins to grab their things. Lenalee still looking at the chalkboard not really paying attention feels a nudge on her shoulder.

"Lenalee? you okay? you there? LENALEE!" Allen yells mocking his fear of losing the sane best friend he once had. he half laughs when she looks up at him looking a bit stressed "dude it's lunch, you coming?"

Lenalee looks behind her friend to just notice the red head leave the room

"YEAH, I'm starving, lets go!" she half yells with a big smile on her face. nothing to worry about now with out **_him_** in her presence anymore. what is it about him that gets her so befuddled? She had no clue but it was bugging her, with all the butterfly's she gets in her stomach just looking at him. Whatever, it was maybe, possibly HOPEFULLY just a pity crush.

The two find an empty table and Lenalee puts her tray down. Lenalee with just a small salad and Allen with a tray of french frys, burger and two hot dogs, a grilled cheese and a small bowl of rice, a slice of chocolate cake (for desert of course) and two sodas. who could wash that all down with ONE soda?

"sooo" allen says looking at his burger with hungry eyes "that kid... you totally dig him!"

"shut up!" lenalee yells throwing a small carrot at Allen hitting him in the face falling to his lap. Allen picks up the baby carrot and throws it in his mouth. "just admit it Lenalee. you want him so bad, its ridiculous to watch" he says between bites. "whatever, I don't even know him, how could I want him if I barley know he's there?" she looks down flicking the celery to the side with her fork. "barley? HA you couldn't stop fidgeting when he was around... it's quite sad actually" Allen laughs with a smirk on his face. Lenalee looks at her best friend standing across the table from her.

Allen was a tiny boy, shorter than 5'6 Lenalee. his long white hair made him look older though, always getting mistaken for an old man. He wore his usual boring everyday attire, button up white shirt with a unzipped jacket on over it, his abnormally tight jeans and his favorite pair of bright blue Vans. Allen was dating the one guy Lenalee knew longer then she knew Allen. Surprised by the fact that they both just came out and started dating since the beginning of summer, She had never caught on to the fact that Allen was gay, none the less the rude "I'll kill you if you touch me" excluded Kanda. She has known them both for YEARS and just recently finding out was life altering (in her eyes). as she stared onto his cute little face she watched as his eyes trailed off to something behind her. "kanndaaaaa" he almost sings loud enough for the entire lunch room to hear him.

as Kanda walks up with the straight angry face he always held, Allen put down his tray and ran up to him planting a kiss on the lips of his beloved Yu not caring what anyone who saw thought. "sucks not being able to see you all day, whhhyyy arnt you in my class" Allen complains looking into Kandas eyes, who still held his non emotional face. "seems like you had an interesting day" Kanda starts, brushing off Allens complaints looking at Lenalees far away expression still looking down at her half empty plate. Kanda had always been able to tell when something was on Lenalees mind, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. but this time it was obvious, she wasn't trying to hide it. she knew the red head would be stuck in her head for a while, and she knew Allen was going to tell Kanda about it anyways.

Kanda was a few years older than Allen. He was tall with long black hair usually tied back, but today, had it the flowing locks down brushing his arms as he walked. he wore a tank top that showed off his prefect chiseled arms and a pair of skinny jeans with his old worn out pair of black Toms. Kanda has always been the non-expressing type, bluntly rude with a timid exterior. He was usually expressionless until he was around Allen, although Allen was the loud outgoing sometimes obnoxious type (almost completely opposite of Kanda) they fit each other, they filled everything in each others life's that they we're missing. Allen and Kanda were the two that held the rare perfect relationship that Lenalee envied.

"Our little Lenalee is in loooveeee~" Allen sings as he grabs Kandas hand and leads him to the table, sitting right next to him. "... in love? seriously, this is happening right now?" he half laughs "Lenalee, its the first day of school and you're in love? ha"

"I AM NOT IN LOVE! Allen just likes to tell me I am..."

"you sure about that, that red head has you in all kinds of twists" Allen looks at Kanda "It's kinda cute if you think about it" he says sarcastically

. "love at first sight kind of thing going on..." Allen shoves the hot dog in his mouth barley chewing, eating like its the first time he has ever had a meal in his life. "red head?" Kanda begins looking down at his tea. "YEAH! he's some smart ass in our class, Mr. Mikk seems to hate him and he comes off as a douche bag, but you know her" he says between giant mouth fulls of his hot dog "falls for anything opposite of herself"

"anything? Allen I don't remember "falling" for anyone like him..." she starts as she gets up to throw her still half full plate of salad away.

"really? no one? Jasdero, Devi, Reever, KANDA!?" Allen bust out laughing almost falling over "how do you even slightly know this kid? OH MY GOD" Allen yells looking completely shocked "HE'S THE REASON YOU WERE LATE WASN'T HE!? You two planned this so you can have gross gushy detention love together"

"Lenalee, late? Detention? what?" Kanda looking confused now completely out of the loop.

"ugh, no! well yes, not the detention part you sicko, but no... it was Komuis fault, he woke me up la- and he was around the corn- and I dropped my things an-" she looks at Kanda "who the hell is rhode!?"

Kanda looks up from his tea for the first time since he sat down "Rhode? oh god..." he trails off

"shes in my class... her boyfriend... oh god Lenalee why!?"

Kanda looks up at Lenalee now a bit concerned. "please tell me this red heads name is not Lavi Bookmen?"

Lenalee half smirks a guilty smile looking down at her cell phone that she had grabbed while she thought of calling Komui and telling him she had detention. she couldn't knock up the courage to do so.. but she thought maybe... no, odds are he would end up at the school and rage all over Mikk. She closed her phone and put it back in her purse that was lying on the table. Lenalee looked into Kandas eyes reluctant of replying

"yeah" Allen says after he downs his first soda "that's his name"

Kanda and Lenalee stare at each other for a second. "Lenalee, get off it, he's a complete tool and completely whipped. He and Rhode have been a "thing" for years now. He's a total bitch for her." Kanda looks back down at his tea

Lenalee sighs as she looks up at the other kids happily enjoying their meals and in complete bliss of just being with their friends they haven't seen all break. to be one of those kids that had nothing to worry about would be nothing but the best for her right now.

the bell rings and Lenalee gets up throwing the strap of her purse over her shoulder as she contemplated committing suicide other than going to sit in a classroom with the so called Lavi that she just oh so urned for, and Allen mocking her the entire time.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom before I head back to class" she sighs "I'll see you later Kanda"

Kanda gets up and walks up to Lenalee grabbing her wrist before she could escape. "Lenalee, Lavi is not a good guy, seriously, get over it..."

He looks into her eyes and quickly remembers his boyfriend engulfed in his bliss of food. He turns around quickly letting Lenalee go.

"ALLEN"

"whaaaatttt!?" Allen begins to complain still downing his second soda looking at the opposite direction. Kanda moves to his side and gets to eye level "get to class you slacker and watch her, don't let her be stupid" he almost whispers in his ear

"...yeah yeah" Allen begins looking back at Kanda

"I'm serious, that kid is bad news, just don't let him get close to her."

Kanda swiftly kisses Allen and walks away. "ooooohhhh boy..." Allen looks down at his empty tray and chugs down the rest of his soda. slamming the empty can down "this year is going to be soooo freaking awesome" he trails off in thought after a long burp.

* * *

"_Kanda hates him, that's it, time to give up on hope. what hope? I never had hope, distant crush... isint that a stalker? that's totally a stalker, I'm not a stalker, I just... have a massive crush on a guy I have never really met before. He has a girlfriend anyway, whatever. Lavi? what a perfectly appropriate name for such an odd guy." _Lenalee thinks to herself as she walks out of the bathroom slamming into someone.

"_UGH ouch, again_?" she had dropped her cell phone this time, still trying to get the courage to call her brother. as she bends down to retrieve it she sees a hand grab it before her "hey!" she almost yells.

"I suppose this is yours?" the voice half laughs. Lenalee looks up fast knowing that perfect husky voice almost singing to her.

"uh yeah, I just dropped it... running into yo-"

"again" Lavi smirks looking into her eyes "second time today? Never knew I attracted cute girls so easily" Lenalee looks down at his hand, holding out her pink flip phone trying to offer it back to her as she stood there in a small daze. it looked like he was going to say something more until they both herd a voice behind them.

"lenaleeeeee~"

she can already recognize that annoying singing voice. Rolling her eyes at the thought of actually having the chance to talk to the red head alone. "well" he begins "I'll see you in detention" he laughs as he turns around waving back at her

"sooooo, what was thaaaaatttt~?"

"damnit Allen" she says turning away from him starting off for class.

"see you in detention" Allen mocks as he follows. "he wants you..."

"he does not, I just dropped my phone and he was giving it back to me"

"sure sure whatever you say" Allen laughs

"just wait till I tell Kanda abo-"

"NO, DON'T tell Kanda about this, he already made it clear that talking to him was bad. He just... HE WAS JUST GIVING ME BACK MY PHONE"

Allen smirks as he opens the door for her. as they begin to walk to their desk Allen see's a certain red head in his chair."hi" Allen begins with a strong annoyed looking face "yeah, I'm Allen, and you aarreeee...?"

"names Lavi" he smirks

"Hi Lavi, that's great, awesome meeting you, nooooowwww get out of my seat"

"nope, I thought it was rude you were taking all of this wonderful girls attention" Lavi looks up at Lenalee and smiles his wide bright smile

"is this your boyfriend? Lavi asks

Lenalee looked a bit confused and caught a bit off guard with that question. it wasn't the first time someone has mistaken them for dating. "uh.. no, we're just friends."

"ha, well, looks like your friend has a new seat"

Allen frowns and looks up at not really paying attention to the class since the bell hadn't rung yet. not wanting to bring attention to himself or Lenalee he throws his backpack on the table behind Lavi and sits down obviously angry. Lenalee not knowing what to do, sat next to Lavi. He looks at her continuing to smile and leans in close to her face, she can smell his cologne, deep off smell that was just so putting, as she got chills feeling his hot breath hit her bare shoulder.

"I think I made him mad" he chuckles into her ear

"he'll get over it" Lenalee whispers back still looking straight. "I hope so, I can't have someone so important to you upset with me. how would we all become friends?" she looks at him put off by the statement, coming face to face inches away from his lips and smiled. He was looking deep into her eyes this time, she was memorized by the green that she had been so attached to the first time she saw them. this time with no sign of any worry or distraction, she looks back breathless

"UGGHHMMM" they both hear, making them look back at Allen. "yeah, I cant concentrate..." Allens voice trails off as Lavi grabs lenalees chin and pulls her back into his direction "He obviously hates me" he smiles looking down at her lips still inches away. She begins to bite her lip "no... he woul... he cant hate yo- no" She trys to mutter out as the bell rings and cuts her off mid sentice. Lavi sighs and lets go of her chin, winks with a smirk and looks back up front. Lenalee with her mind in a buzz looked out the window. those carefree birds that fluttered in the wind without a care for the workd, she did not envy them like she had before. She could not stop smiling as she continued to look out the window.

"_I never looked forward to detention before so badly"_

* * *

**Hailmanginiton~ lalalala next chapter to come out soon mhm mhm mhm**

**hope you liked it, pllease and thanks for the reviews 3 :3 meeerr**

**just give me a kitty face and It'll make my week :3**

**PLLSSS I love kitty faces **

**anywho, yes next chapter already in mind. maybe an angry Komui cause angry Komui is always fun! kay thanks bye.**


	3. Lavis Perspective

**Hailmangintion~ PLEASE don't hate me for how long I had dragged getting this out but ONE: I work sooo much TWO: Writer block is a bitch THREE: so much One Piece so little time and FOUR: I'm lazy.**

**but seriously, writers block is a pain in the bum, so I'm not exactly sure where this is going right now, but I'll write what I feel, so HERE WE GO!**

**some side notes just for future reference **

**- I ship Kanda and Allen almost as hard as Lavi and Lenalee **

**-THIS IS ABOUT LAVILENA!**

**-KITTY CAT FACE = :3**

**-I AM AWARE OF GRAMMATICAL ERRORS. but I literally sit here for hours upon hours writing this stuff listening to music that when I do actually finish I'm to lazy to proof read. BUT FROM NOW ONE I WILL START DOING SO. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Lavis perspective Part 1  
**

Lavi sits with his feet up on his desk and his eyes staring up at the ceiling. nothing in particularly exciting was happening in class today and he heard just enough of Tikys rambles. "t_his guy is so full of himself. I think he just talks to hear himself talk... what a tool_" he thinks to himself as he silently chuckles to himself. He sees the small girl next to him tense a bit in the corner of his eye at the sound of his quiet laugh. Ignoring it he continues to think about anything other than class. his eyes are fixed on a small crack in one of the panels on the white ceiling beginning to think of Rhode

Rhode and Lavi had been an on and off couple for about three years now, they share a personality, loud outgoing obnoxious troublesome couple that everyone trys to avoid. Rhode is smaller girl, reaches chin level of Lavi. She's more of an angry type of person, but that's what caught his attention in the first place of this girl. she cares not one shit about anyone or anything that is said to her. Shes not like other girls in this town (so he thinks) not particularly preppy, actually quite opposite. she knows how to get dirty.

he begins to think of the fight they had this morning before class... she was pissed off at him for not calling her earlier that morning. thinking he was off "running around with skanks" as she put it, she had major trust issues and even worse jealousy problems. "_pfft, running off with other girls? shes gotta be crazy, she knows shes the only girl for me ever"_

"alright class, take out your book and turn to page 105, read to page 110 and take notes. there will be a test on this information" Tiky announces finally shutting up and going to his desk to read some big ass book with some homo looking cover.

Lavi startled by the actual talk of something other than uselessness he kicks his feet down and flops back down contemplating if he should do this stupid assignment in the first place when he feels a quick tug on the end of his shirt. He whirls his head around to become face to face with the tiny girl next to him.

" sorry" she almost whispers. he watches as her pale flawless face begins to take a hint of pink around her cute little dimples as he stairs back directly into her dark gray, almost black, eyes.

"no worries doll" he smirks watching her light shade of pink turn to a deep red before she quickly turned away back to her desk down with her hair covering her face. He continues to stair, following the long black hair flowing to the bottom of her chair catching sight of her long legs dangling under the table that the short skirt she was waring wasn't even attempting to hide. As his eyes begin to trail down he felt something hit the back of his chair.

"oh sorry... wait.. no I'm not." Allen whispers from behind Lavi.

"how about you stop being a creep and actually do something?" He begins with annoyance.

"yeah okay" Lavi smirks looking back at his desk.

He can't help be look at the girl in the corner of his eye, she has a slight scent of Vanilla that he couldn't help but actually enjoy the smell of. He wouldn't deny it, he couldn't deny it... this girl was beautiful all around and her soft smile made his heart flutter a bit but he was never going to be able to act on this. Rhode would not only kill the girl but probably rip his eyes out for looking at her.. maybe even his heart if she ever knew what he felt when he was around her.

he didn't know what was about this girl, he had just met her a few hours ago. not even 4 hours ago she was the annoying girl in his way to get to Rhode. Now, when shes around him he can't help but notice her.

* * *

it was lunch hour when Lavi found and empty table and sat with his small plate of fries.

"lavvvviiiiiiiiii babbbyyyyyyy~" he hears from behind him. Lavi stands up quickly right as Rhode reaches him.

Rhode in her dark faded shorts and a tight black tank top wearing her hair in her in the usual pony tial, she leans up on her tip toes to kiss Lavi, putting her arms around his waste as her tall dark looking brother Krory stands behind her.

"I miiisssed you, I hate that we're in different classes this year. it kills me!" she says continued to lock her self around his waste, her head resting perfectly on his chest.

Lavi sighs before kissing her forehead "hey Krory, sup man, haven't seen you in a minute" he almost laughs as Rhode lets go

"Kroryyyy go get me a soooda please" Rhode interrupts before he could say anything

"kay thaaaaanks~" she spins around towards Lavi again and kisses him once more on his cheek, grabs his hand and leads him back to the table. Lavi sits down as Rhode continued to stand for a second.

"whats wro-" he begins to ask before she jumps on top of his lap. "ooohhh I have so much to tell you! my class is full of half retarded people, OMG it's not even funny how dumb they are it's even worse that Kandas in my class, ugh I hate that guy" Rhode begins

Lavi notices the tiny girl enter the lunch room with her white haired friend. he gets lost staring at her perfect cfigure, ignoring Rhodes ramble. his eyes fallow her all the way to where they find a table, strangely enough, right in front of their table. he stairs at the back of her head, her hair was perfect like everything else she carries. her face turns and he can see her bright lively eyes as she tucks her hair behind her ear, Lavi feels his heart flutter once more while he got lost in her presence until he hears Rhode almost yell

"UGH it's Kanda, and he's walking this way. I hope he doesn't think we're like, friends or anything now that we're in the same class, ugh he is SO annoying, and such an asshole I seriously cant STAND hi-" she cuts off when she sees the white haired kid run up to him and kiss him.

"-KANDAS GAY!" Lavi and Rhode almost scream at the same time. "what! omgomgomg this is so weird! hahaha Kanda can do alot better than THAT kid!" Rhode began to laugh

Lavi loses sight and begins to look at Allen and Kanda "_they look happy though..."_ he thinks to himself. "I knew there was something off with that white haired fellow, he's such a pansy, but I was positive he was dating Lenale-

"who? whos lenalee? and why do you care who shes dating...?" Rhode yells before Lavi could finish his sentience.

"shes... shes just a girl in my class, calm down babe"

"SO AN UNDER CLASS-MEN!? you know names to under class-men, wow lavi, what the hell..." she yells at him with a disgusted look on her face.

Lavi looks down at Rhode, her half angry, half jealous face and cant help but smile.

"you're so cute sometimes it's sickening" he begins as he bombards her with kisses. Rhode begins to laugh which makes him laugh even harder.

"ugh, I love you Lavi, okay!"

"ha, I love you to babe!"

"can you guys not...?" Krory shyly says as he returns with Rhodes soda

"here, it's diet..." he hands her the can and slowly walks to the other side of the table sitting right in views way of the small girl sitting in front of him.

Krory is a tall guy that wears nothing but black... Lavis never seen him in anything different. just black pants, black shirt, black jacket. his hair sticking up in a messy spike do. He's always been a quiet shy guy, not saying much. Krory was Lavis first friend when he first moved to this hell hole they call burckley. Being the brother of Rhode, its how they met.

Lavi looks down at his plate completely forgetting about his fries.

"oh hot damn, FIRES!"

"you and food... I swear you love it more than me!"

Rhode starts as she opens her soda.

"Rhode, fucking eat something.. you always do this man."

"excuse me but I don't wanna get fat OKAY!"

"that doesn't stop you when we get home, you stuff your face like a pig..." Krory chirps in

Krory and Lavi bust out in laughter when Rhode picks up one of Lavis fries and throws it at Krorys face.

"shut up, I do not!"

"hey... HEY... that was a perfectly good fry! how dare you waste it!" Lavi says as he lifts her off his lap.

"where are you going?"

"ehh I gotta piss man, and lunch is almost over, I'm just going to go to the bathroom and go to class." Lavi lends down and kisses rhode three more times

"ugh, fine, but meet me front of my class after school kaaay~"

"can't I have detention, I'll call you right after I promise" he says waving his hand as he walks away.

* * *

**okay i got lazy again buuuutttt i did my best. this is the first part of Lavis perspective okay :3**

**so basically Fanfic filler 3 haha I enjoyed writing it okay, thanks :3**

**P.s: I got lazy over the fact that I had most of this done like two hours ago and then accidentally deleted all of it and had to restart. **

**anyways REVIEWS ARE AWESOME**

**send me more kitty cat faces please and thank you!**

**and I promise it wont take me any longer than a week to post up the next chapter!**

**ALSO!**

**I need to find some good fanfic and quite frankly I get annoyed with looking though alot**

**if you write anything regarding **

**-Black Butler**

**-Ouran High School Host Club**

**-One Piece**

**-D Gray Man**

**LET ME KNOW and I'll be sure to check it out. thanks!**


	4. Lavis Perspective prt 2

**Halleyisonfire~ name change whaaat!? okay I got distracted by my other fic. but here we are and lets just jump into this.**

**SIDE NOTES**

**- I still have no idea where I am going with this but I already have the ending down and I have some massive plot twists in mind that will blow this shit out of the water.**

**- Pinoychick101 is my favorite person ever. MAKES MY DAY with her reviews lol :3**

**okay.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Lavis Perspective part 2

Walking out of the lunch room Lavi notices the small girl leave her friends behind, First time he's seen her alone since the rude encounter he had with her this morning. Rhode would have killed him if he actually stopped to help her pick up her books or even give her attention. but the second she ran into him, was the moment he had her on his mind. Already feet in front of her he notices she has her head down looking onto her phone

"knows my chance"

Lavi purposely runs into the girl making her drop her phone. with out hesitation he bends down to pick it up for her. Rhodes not in sight, nothing bad can happen with just picking up her phone, right?

"HEY" the girl almost yells looking up back onto his face and taking a soft shade of pink onto her face. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-

"run into me again? man I must really attract cute girls. what is this, the second time?

the girl laughs showing her cute innocent smile, what was it about this girl? shes fucking adorable

"names lavi"

"I'm um..

"LENALEEE~" they both hear behind turning their heads. Lavi had already figured who it was and yep, just like he thought, the little white haired friend was running up behind them with his annoying singing voice.

"well, it was nice meeting you, I'll see you in detention."

as Lavi begins to walk away, he couldn't help but smile. this girl, this Lenalee, she was nothing less than the only thing in his mind

"lavi..."the red head hears a soft dark almost a whisper tone behind him

"kor... heyy kory..."

"what was that? Do you no longer have the wish to live?

"naw man it's just.. shes a friend.. a friend."

"A friend? really?"

"Yes really..."

"Lavi, we have been friends for years, shes more than a friend, or you WANT her to be more than a friend, I saw your twisted little wheels rolling"

"it's not even like, that shut up!"

Lavi begins to walk away

"and plus, remember the little girl you live with, the cute one... the one I've been dating."

"she would kill yo-

"SHE WOULD KILL ME, OKAY!"

Krory swiftly runs along to Lavis side matching his pace

"dude, she'll kill you.."

"I KNOW DAMNIT!"

looking at his shorter friend, the horrified slight confused face he was making makes Krory chuckle for knowing the fear of his little sister.

"isint that the one girl you mentioned at lunch, whats her name? Laney?

"Lenalee, how do you even get those two named mixed up... Laney? seriously... it's lenale- IT DOESN'T"

"A girl alone will give you death wish... you already know this"

"whatever, I'm going to class, shouldn't you be doing the same?

"free period for me but wait, Rhode told me to ask you about detention, how did you, even being you, get detention on the first day?"

Lavi Smirks and slightly turns his head looking Krory in the eyes

"pfft, being late because of HER ... on the first day of school to, how fucking lame is that?

"new record I suppose"

"yeah it's dumb, whatever, I'm going to class now. I'll see you later."

Walking into class the first thing Lavi looks at is the girls desk, seeing it empty he decided this would be his move.

his move... what move? he had no move. He couldn't have a move. either way, he walked straight to the desk in the back corner of the room and flopped his bag on the desk, second thinking if he should actually sit there, he notices the white haired kid, Allen, walk into the room with the girl. Lavi slams his butt down and puts his feet up.

"ummm excuses me who are you" Lavi looks up to become face to face with Allen.

"names Lavi" wearing the biggest grin on his face.

"yeah awesome okay... get out of my seat"

well shit, he's actually going to make a scene.

"I don't find that fair, you keeping all of this cute girls attention" Already knowing the answer Lavi looks past Allen onto Lenalee looking straight at the ground trying not to bring herself attention, maybe not wanting to take sides? Already thinking she would side with hm.

"is this your boyfriend? he says with a smrk

"n.. no just a friend.."

"well, looks like your friend has a new seat"

hearing Allen click his tongue, he watches as he comply and throws his bag on the table behind him.

Lenalee looks back at Allen and slowly takes her seat next to the red head, noticing her still looking down he decides to finally break the ice.

Lavi leans close enough for her to fell his breath on her shoulder that was showing

"I think made your friend mad"

"he'll get over it"

he watches as goose bumps rise on her arm

"is_ she digging me ooorrr..."_

_"_I hope so, how can we all be friends if I piss him off?"

a small smile rises on her face while she turns face to face with him, inches away from each other, hearing a small giggle coming from her lips. Lavi looks down on her pink full lips longing to get a bit closer till her hears a deep cough coming from behind them, watching the cute face look away. He wanted to see that smile one more.

Lavi grabs her chin making her face towards him, she smiles once more making him feel pure butterfly's in the pit of his stomach wanting this moment to last a life time, just looking deep into this girls loving face, smelling her sweet scent, those deep grey eyes, those adorable dimples, the way her hair waved when she moved, the voice that sounded like a song. He wanted this girl, lost in her complete perfectness until he hears the bell ring

"Time to take out your books class, finish the assignment, and then you shall all go home."

interrupted by Tyki, Lenalee breaks the stare. Lavi still in a complete daze trying hard to go back to paying attention.. he looks back at his desk and smiles

"_I never wanted to go to detention so bad."_

* * *

**Halleyisonfire~ okay, next chapter will be the REAL story**_  
_

**yay for fic filler 3**


	5. Detention

**Halleyisonfire~ okay I love you guys that's all I'm going to say.**

**- A huge majority was written on my phone while I was bored and slow at work wanting to kill everyone and wanted some lavilena comfort to calm me down from going on a mass murder. just you know... by the way.**

**- this is going to be more dialogue, it's funner that way :3**

**-FINALLY changed the characters! sorry dear reads that read this thinking it was AllenxLenalee, I understand that's as small of a ship as Namky and the bitter disappointment of the sad heart break of yet another lavilena fic /3 GOD DAMN YOU ONE PIECE FICS LYING TO ME ABOUT NAMKY I HATE YOU! DIIIEEEEEE!**

* * *

**Chapter five:**

**Detention**

Dreading for the last bell to ring releasing the class, Lenalee begins to feel anxious. It wasn't like anything was going to happen, she was going to be in detention... With the red head... Alone. Well Tyki was going to there, Which made her feel a bit disappointed. She wanted to be ALONE with Lavi. She couldn't help but have Kandas words ring in her ears. "He was bad news blah blah blah" Something along those lines. She's also seen Lavis girlfriend, Rhode, she was tiny and thin and beautiful, how could Lenalee compete with that? But she also noticed Lavi start giving her more attention, or was that in her head? Thinking of Lavi she begins to think of his cute smile he always wore, that boy always looked happy, even when being lectured by Tyki he wore a smile. Of course his off deep red hair that looked marvelous in the sun and those dark green eye...s? He wore an eye patch so eye I guess.

As she sat there thinking of all these unimportant issues running through her head she hears the boy chuckle to himself, catching her off guard she sorta jumps at the sudden sound, "_he couldn't read my mind can he, no that's silly... maybe... I hope not" _She looks at the corner of her eye to see Lavi looking her way with a smile hidden at the corner of his mouth. Automatically thinking he was picking out the bad in her she sits stiff, looking in no other direction other than down at her table, making her hair fall to cover her face. She hears someone clear their throat behind her and soon after hear Allen whisper something softly to Lavi. All she could make out was "creep"

The last bell loudly breaks the silence of the room making Lenalee and Lavi jump. Looking up from her desk she watches as everyone grabs their things and begin to walk out. Without moving, sill a bit worried about Komui, but still anxious about detention.

"Don't worry Lee..." She hears Allen move to the side of her desk

"Kanda and I will be at your house, I'll let your brother know"

"Thanks Allen, you're a life saver" she groans watching her little white haired friend walk out the door

Lenalee and Lavi just kinda sat there not saying anything to each other as Tyki sat at his desk. Finally as the last student had left the class Tyki closes his book and looks straight at the two sitting in silence.

"well since this is the first day of classes, I supposed you don't have any homework are anything... just... just sit there quietly I guess"

"Man Tyki, you sound like you've never given detention before.."

"Well Lavi, I usually don't have to give my students detention but things happen, now shush and just sit there"

Lavi throws his feet on the desk while Lenalee shifts her legs to hang from the side of her chair, facing her back towards Lavi, staring out the window beginning again to daydream about the birds that carelessly flew about without a worry in the world. Every now and then She would feel the eyes of the red head burning on her back, as she is certain he was paying nothing less than attention to her, which made her even more nervous than she already was. She was certain he was slightly judging her, thinking of how much Rhode was better for him than anything, including her.

She hears the slight rustle of papers begin to shuffle up back in front of the class, she looks to see Tyki frantically searching for something on his abnormally unclean desk. He slightly sighs and stands from his chair "I have to go get something from the office, I'll be back shortly... I'm going to stupidly trust you Lavi... don't make me regret it" he grumbles under his breath as he closes the door behind him. She continues to stare at the close door for a second till she hears Lavi sigh and kick his feet down.

"what was that about" she asked mostly to herself in a low whisper

"who cares, he's gone isint he?"

"yeah I suppose, but what teacher just ups and leaves his class in the middle of deten-"

cut off mid sentience to the hit of Lavis lips aggressively pushed onto hers. Shocked to feel the glide of his tongue trace her bottom lip, As she feels his thick moist lips fighting for her attention which he strongly had, she began to comply, closing her eyes, inhaling all of the sweet that was this red head, breathing in his hot breath she softly groans, enjoying every second of his lips sliding against hers. He fought his way in, he takes hold of her lip with his teeth, ligh'ting biting it looking into her eyes as he slowly pulls away, making her lip feel numb as he tugged at it before he let go. Lenalee a bit out of breath looked onto Lavis face, and down at his smile he brightly wore.

"wha... um.."

"sorry, I had to get that out of the way, I thought maybe if I finally just kissed you I could get you out of my mind..." Lavi smirked and kicked his feet back up pretending like the moment didn't just happen as Tyki walks back into the room frantically.

"you guys can go, okay, just don't be late again, now get out of here"

Barley hearing the words still staring onto the red head who emotionlessly looked at Tyki running around the room like a crazy person, only being broken from the trance when she realized he was starting to grab his bag and get up was she aware of what was going on.

"oh, okay..." whispering as she grabbed her purse beginning to stand up as well. looking up she sees that Lavi had already left the room.

_"what exactly just happened..."_ she thought to her self as she walked out of the door.

* * *

"Komui I'm hoome~" she almost sings, still thinking of the red head after the long hot walk home. not getting a reply she begin to walk to her room. She was confused and yet happier than ever. But nothing else was going to happen between those two after this? right? I mean it couldn't... he had a girlfriend and he practically ignored her afterwords, but what did he mean "finally get you off my mind" was he thinking of her as much as she was thinking of him today?

all thoughts aside she was dreaming of just taking of her shoes and plopping onto her bed, putting in headphones and forgetting everything for the day and to just sleep, until she walked into her room to find the cute little white hared boy and his handsome older boyfriend on her bed, Allen staring directly at Lenalee as she walked in and Kanda laying behind him reading some magazine he found lying around.

"soooo~ how was detention~?"

"shut up Allen.. It was detention, not a date"

"Kanda, let her be in love!

"SHES NOT IN LOVE!

"she is too, look at that smile! something happened!

was Lenalee smiling without even realizing it?

"nothing happened, shes obviously happy to see US, her best friends..." Kanda almost laughs at his own words, he noticed the huge ass smile she held, but wanted to pretend it was nothing out of the ordinary, he DID tell her not to mess with him, she WOULD have listened...

"wheres Komui?"

"he went out, probably to the school to rage at Tyki... I wish I could watch"

Allen sighs looking back at Kanda who had no interest in the matter blankly flipping the pages of the magazine paying no attention to really anything.

"well, did he flip?"

"naw, well, yeah, but I calmed him down a bit, blamed him... he was more upset with himself... something about "oohh I messed up my little lenalees future" blah blah blah type shit."

Allen looks back up to Lenalee

"You're brothers crazy okay"

the both hear Kanda bust out a loud laugh out of nowhere

"her bothers the fucking definition of crazy... but anyways how about we stop avoiding the topic and you tell us what happened? even though I told you..."

"...not to mess with him yeaaaahhh I know whatever Kanda, I didn't make the move okay..."

"-the MOVE?" Kanda and Allen both yell, Kanda sitting straight up moving up to sit next to Allen.

"what move? Lavi Has a girlfriend that will end your very life if you even look at him wrong... he couldn't have risked that for nothing..."

Lenalee sighs and sits on the floor leaning against her door, and begins to tell the two boys about what had happened. looking down when going into detail she feels her face once again become hot, fiddling with a small string she found on the ground she trys to avoid eye contact until she completely finishes. Hearing nothing in reply she looks up to see Allen almost laughing and Kanda laying back down next to Allen

"whhaattt, it's not like I planned this..."

"oh my god Lenalee, he... he kissed you!"

Allen in complete laughter over the thought. Knowing how much she liked him, how much she thought of him today and how they had just met today...

"... yeah but, he complete ignored me afterwords... like it never even happened. The kiss was perfect and felt just... it felt RIGHT to kiss him, to have him so close to me. It was like, I don't even know how to put it into words, but he is just... he's prefect" she sighs.

Allen looks back down at Kanda who is softly chuckling to himself

"why are you laughing Kanda? you were the one who was oppose this." Allen smiles resting his chin on Kandas chest

" I was, I still am... but I never heard of him do something like this.. our little Lenalee can be the girl to change this tool." Kanda smiles closing his eyes thinking of innocent Lenalee running around with asshole Lavi. What complete opposites, this is something that had to be carried out.

opening his eyes he looks at Allens little face staring onto his and sighs.

"Lenalee, how much do you REALLY like this boy?"

"A... Alot Kanda..."

"well than, if you REALLY want him, We're going to help."

"wait, we are?" Allen exclaims surprised. He knew how much Kanda didn't like the guy, what got into him all of the sudden?

"yes, WE are..."

"but why? You hate him."

"yes, I do, but look, she likes him, "_alot_" supposedly."

"yeaaah~?"

"well think about it, who supported us when we decided to start out? who did we go to with our problems? with our little crushes? with our fights? when we started dating, Lenalee was the perfect support. And look at us now, we are the happiest that either one of us can be." Kanda looks at Allens eyes light up at those words knowing he was right. Kanda betaken by the cute smile he fell in love with bends down and kisses Allen and smirks "plus, you're my other half and if it wasn't for her we wouldn't have gotten this far. SO WE ARE GOING TO HELP HER!"

"Really Kanda? you mean it? you don't think I'm dumb for running after a guy like him?"

"no, you're still dumb, but you're dumb enough for me to help out." he smiles as Lenalee begins to get up from sitting on the floor across the room. First scared that Kanda was going to yell at her for what had happened, and now completely happy that he understands. she runs to the bed and jumps on top of both of them.

"you guys are the most amazing people ever!"

"but umm, how are we going to do this?" Allen chimes in

"first thing tomorrow, I have a game plan." Kanda smirks.


	6. Game plan

Lenalee lay awake in bed, he arm folded over her forehead as she stares onto the ceiling fan above her slowly rotate making a small clicking sound every few second. She hears the clash of glasses getting knocked together every few minutes from in the kitchen while her brother made breakfast, I strong scent of coffee and bacon in the air. Up an hour before her alarm clock was meant to go off, she lays motionless breathing softly thinking about Lavi. Lenalee had no idea what got her so worked up over him. he was a pretty average guy with flawless traits. His personality was lively and his laugh intoxicating. His smile breath taking and his persona was peaceful. Everything about the guy had he stomach tied in knots. Lost in thought, she was caught off guard by the loud buzzing of her clock. She opens her eyes with a sigh and rolls to her side, hitting the alarm clock to get the annoying sound to stop echoing in her ears.

Lenalee threw her legs to the side of her bed and grumbled as she sat up, the sun hitting her sensitive eyes making her wince. She sits still for a second with her eyes closed and her head down before making the effort to get up to go to the bathroom. She sighs and pushes herself up and slowly drags herself to the other side of the room. As she turned on the bathroom light she catches notice of herself in the mirror. She had a wonderful sleep the night before but the deep bags under her eyes wanted to say other wise. Her long black hair down and a bit tangled, pieces of it in all different kinds of directions. Her pale face and chapped lips made her look dead in a sense. Lenalee stares at herself for awhile picking out every little flaw she had with annoyance. She personally thought she was pretty, she always had the self esteem that made other girls hate her, but for some reason this morning she felt like shit. Lenalee rolls her eyes at the sight of herself and begins to start the shower, waiting for the water to heat up a bit she undresses and stands in the steam of cold water letting it hit her bare body as she had her mind further away once again. Feeling the cold stream against her arms get a bit hotter as it trickled down she looks up at the shower head letting the water hit her face in attempt to wake her up, She hears a slight thumb at her bathroom door, thinking it was Komui, she ignores it. After a few minutes of washing her hair and standing in the water she finally shuts off the water.

Wrapping a towel around her she looks back into the mirror, her body giving off steam as her face looked a bit brighter but still restless. As she walks out her bathroom she is greeted with two very familiar boys laying on her bed looking almost like they belonged there. Kanda lay on his back looking at his phone not paying much attention to Lenalee at all, knowing she was there, he continued to look onto his phone screen while Allen lay comfortably next to him, almost fitting perfectly into Kandas side with his head resting perfectly on his chest breathing softly with his eyes closed, almost like he were a sleep. Lenalee sighed and without second thought threw off her towel and began to get dressed for the day without a word. The two were her everything, she felt open around them two. After getting her shorts on she grabbed a pair of thigh high socks and plopped herself onto the bed next to them when finally Kanda looked up.

"you smell weird." He wore a sarcastic smirk as she rolled her eyes

"wow thanks, you really know how to swoon a ladyl." Lenalee gets up to find her favorite pair of ankle high boots that she wore almost every day. "So whats the game plan?" She was almost hesitant in asking but knowing Kanda himself wouldn't bring it up, She was dying to see Lavi again and anything that can semi help her made her almost giddy.

"Well, We're going to take a different route to school today."

"okay?"

Lenalee feels the soft vibration come from Kandas phone and before she could look up he had already replied. Kanda wasn't the type of guy to sit and text someone, if he really wanted to talk to you he would call you on the spot. He actually hated texting... so who was he talking to? Someone obviously important but Lenalee only knew of Allen and herself that actually were close to the prude sarcastic rude asshole, was there actually someone who got through his wall that they didn't know about? Either way pushing the thoughts aside she throws a white tank top on and sits quietly at the foot of the bed. Her eyes wonder to Allen who still lay peacefully next to Kanda. Almost envious of how cute the two were together, they literally were meant for one another and seeing them so cozy was hard to bare sometimes. Knowing them both for years she still wasn't 100% use to it. But the two were always smiling, well, Allen was. But he smiled big enough for the both of them. Shes never seen him wear any brighter smile then he did when he were around his Yuu. Kanda wasn't a type of man to share his expressions, but she always saw him a bit more jubilant when around the tiny boy that always clung to his side. He never complained about it which was also a good sign.

"How did you guys get in here anyways?" She sighs as she continued to stare at the small boy.

"your brother" Kanda replies still not looking away from his phone.

"Komui let you two in without hesitation?"

"Yep."

"o.. okay." Kanda was not himself today, His responses were kind of annoying Lenalee. He wasn't someone much for words but this was getting ridiculous. He still hadn't told her the plan that he was so excited about last night.

"Lenalee..."

"yeah?" she looks up at him

"Today may be your only chance to make this work. Okay? Don't fuck it up."

"What exactly are you talking about?"

A pause brakes between the two who stare at each other in silence. Lenalee confused while Kanda wore that always serious face.

"I'm here to help you, but just this once. You'll understand later."

Allen Jumps up in a sudden burst of awareness and clashes heads with Kanda. "What time is it!?"

"asshole" Kanda mutters under his breath as Allen frantically looked around for a clock. "It's only 7:20, calm the hell down!"

"don't we have to meet up with him in a f-"

"shut up Allen!" Kanda almost yells hitting him on the top of the head.

"WHAT!? You haven't told her yet?"

"Told me what?" Lenalee sitting in confusion staring upon Allen's shy looking face now, looking down with his blue eyes set on Kanda. The expression on his face telling him to shut up.

"Anyways, we should go." Kanda broke the silence pushing Allen off the bed to get off himself. Lenalee watched as the two exited her room and with a deep groan leave her throat she pushed her self off the bed and slumped over, wishing what the two had in store for her, she drags herself to her door, flips off the light and closes the door behind her. After a kiss on Komuis cheek and a quick escape she reaches Allen and Kanda walking hand in hand, obviously by Allen's choice, taking the complete opposite route she takes everyday. Looking up at the sun beating down on her pale face feeling the heat grow deeper within her skin listening to the mindless mutter of the two in front of her. Holding on to her purse she looks down at her feet that walked in unison with Kanda and Allen. Keeping to herself more so to try to figure out what the two were planning, Allen with his loud mouth she would have expecting him to come out with it already. She was nervous and began to feel a slight case of butterfly's in her stomach just thinking about the red head. What was her chance? Was she going to be aware of the small opportunity she would have with him when it did happen? She thinks to herself when she hears Kanda click his tongue like he always does when annoyed. Shooting her head up she sees Lavi a few feet ahead in between them. Staring at him for a minute she notices he's looking right back, Her eyes meet his and she feels her face take a soft heat that covers her cheeks. Allen looks back and smiles. Grabs Kandas hand and pulls him in the other direction before Lenalee could react to it she looks at the path they took and before she could say anything she is met face to face with the fabulous red head.

"Morning!" He wore his sparkling smile that made her breathless.

"mo.. morning." She whispers back trying not to make eye contact, her face now a deep shade of red, not wanting to make a fool of herself she continued to look down at his feet. She watches as he takes a step towards her in silence.

"Sorry about yesterday..."

"It's no problem" She sighed. looking up at his marvelous face which was hidden behind a thick layer of hair that was tied back by a black bandana and his eye patch. Still holding that smile that made her melt.

"I wasn't trying to scare you off, It was just impulse you can say"

"no, it's fine" She chuckles softly more to herself then anything when she feels his warm hand cup her cheek, making her look up to him. She Feels the heat of her face fire up when she makes eye contact so close, feeling his heat hit her around her entire body.

"I have a girlfriend you know.." He sighs and closes his eyes

"I.. I know"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"what?

"Lenalee," he whispered, his face was only inches from hers and the warmth of his breath lit her up like a candle. A rush of heat started in Lenalee's chest and slowly spread throughout her entire body, reaching every last limb. She could feel his eyes watching her every move, from the slight twitch of her lip to the way her shoulders rose and fell as she breathed. He leaned forward slowly, his hand brushing the hair out of her face and in an instant his lips were on hers once again. They were rough and smooth, they were perfect. They were exactly what Lenalee wanted. He moved them around in circles and her heart swelled. She felt her legs go numb and if Lavi were to let her go it felt as if she would fly away. She was consumed by the moment taking in every last second she had with him. He lowered his hands to her slim hips and tightened his grip, pulling her closer. Lenalee's breathing grew heavy as she allowed him to take control over her. She felt his smile against her mouth and a quick second he bit her lower lip which made a gasp escape her mouth. He chuckled and pulled away still holding her close to him.

"You're adorable." HE smirks gently kissing her once more making her insides flutter. Lavi grabbed her hand and led her on the way to school. Lenalee speechless she tightens her grip on Lavis hand, never wanting him to let go. She wanted him more than anything. She looked back up at the sky, The trees almost bare from the change in season. Everything looked beautiful this morning, She caught glimpse of Lavi staring down at her, When she looks up to his face she stares at his pleasant smile that looked upon her. He looked at her like she was the only thing that mattered in his world. If only for this second he was hers. She was happy none the less. They reach the gate outside of the school when Lavi lets go and sways in front of her. Still holding his smile he sighs. "Lenalee.. I could really fall for you"

Her eyes lighten up by the words as they are said out loud. "I think I already fell for you." She giggles as she put her hands around her purse strap. Lavi looked pleased with the reply and kissed her ever so softly letting his lips linger for a bit on hers. She inhales his breath into her lungs when she closed her eyes not wanting anything in the world to interrupt them.

"Hey Lenaleeee~" Lenalee drops he head at that very fimilar voice as Lavi laughs.

"It's for the best." He explains placing his warm hand to her cheek once more looking into her grey eyes inches apart. He moves his face closer to hers, his mouth to her ears "Tell Kanda thanks for me." He whispered in a rough deep voice that gave her shivers that ran up and down her entire body and watched as he turned away, waved at the two and walked in through the gate.

Allen reaches Lenalee with Kanda close behind him. "Looks like it went well?"

"You can say that." She smiled lost in the moment of what she had just experienced. She hears Kanda chuckle and tries to ignore him. Walking away she sighs a deep sigh and happily begins to walk to class. She spins around to face her two best friends and come face to face with the two perky smiles that were dying to hear what had happened. "Oh by the way Kanda... Lavi says thanks."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to get this out. I'm not sure if I should end it here or not. I have a few more ideas! But Reviews are awesome so let me know if anyone is still actually reading this :3**


End file.
